The present invention relates to a new and improved packaging arrangement for a doctor blade or doctor, especially for gravure or intaglio printing, this doctor blade having at least one work edge at one of its longitudinal sides.
As is well known in this technology the work edge of a doctor blade is susceptible to mechanical damage which can occur during storage, transport, mounting of the doctor blade in the doctor holder and during the assembly of the latter at the printing machine.